1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating a glutamate abnormality and a method of effecting a neuronal activity in an animal using a NAALADase inhibitor, and a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of a NAALADase inhibitor for treating a glutamate abnormality and effecting a neuronal activity in an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art